Seven Moments in Seven Years
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: 7 tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk James mendapatkan Severus. Dan sepandai apapun mereka menyimpan hubungan mereka, ada saja hint kecil yang membawa Remus dan Sirius untuk menyadarinya. 7 kisah dalam 7 tahun di Hogwarts, BL, semi lime maybe, pair James x Sirius and Sirius x Remus.


**Salam kenal aku newbie nyasar ke fandom ini, jadi jangan marah kalau aku banyak melakukan kesalahan ya, maklum sudah lima tehun sejak terakhir aku membaca novel Harry Potter. Eeeee, bingung mau ngomong apa, silahkan baca FF ini ya…**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pair: James x Severus and Sirius x Remus**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, BL and maybe Yaoi lime**

**Rated: T+ untuk kata-kata Sirius, Remus dan tingkah James yang agak 'berwarna'**

…***…**

Sirius Black duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan muka serius. Sesekali dia menggerutu pelan dan mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. Lalu setelah itu dia akan kembali diam sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengguman tak jelas.

Tentu saja pemandangan ganjil ini membuat teman sekamarnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Remus Lupin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana salah seorang teman sekamarnya yang terkenal tak bisa diam ini terlihat amat frustasi?

"Berapa poin lagi yang telah kau hilangkan lagi malam ini, Sirius?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki aura tenang itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan katakan jika lebih dari lima puluh. Aku sudah lelah melihat Gryffindor terus-terusan berada di peringkat terbawah karena ulahmu dan James," tambahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan teman sekamarnya, Sirius mendengus pelan. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang selalu menghubungkan segala hal tentangku dengan pengurangan poin, Moony?"

"Memangnya itu salah?"

Sekali lagi Sirius hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

Remus menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya yang amat ganjil hari ini. "Jangan bilang jika kau meminum cairan berwarna ungu di mejaku, Sirius. Itu adalah ramuan gagal yang kubuat untuk latihan," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada Wormtail. Dia meminumnya karena mengira itu adalah jus anggur. Sejak dua jam yang lalu dia terus-terusan melakukan maraton ke toilet," jawab Sirius dengan nada pongah seakan tak peduli dengan temannya yang memiliki postur pendek dan gemuk itu.

Remus menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi mendengar jawaban dari orang yang disukainya itu. "Jika bukan karena pelanggaran ataupun salah minum ramuan, apa yang membuatmu seakan baru saja dirasuki oleh salah satu hantu penunggu kastil kita, Sirius? Sungguh, sikapmu yang aneh ini membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sirius tampak ragu menceritakan masalah yang mengganggu otaknya. Beberapa kali dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi ababil, tak yakin akan keputusannya.

"Padfoot…,"

Mendengar Remus telah memanggil namanya degan _nickname_-nya dan bukannya nama aslinya, Sirius akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan cerita, Moony," putusnya. Lalu setelah menoleh beberapa kali ke sekitarnya memastikan tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, dia berkata sambil memelankan suaranya. "Moony, apa menurutmu sikap Prongs pada si Snivellus tidak aneh?"

"Aneh?" beo sang mantan prefek Gryffindor itu sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap James pada sang Pangeran Ramuan dari Slytherin itu. "Yah, memang menurutku sikap James _ dan kau_ sedikit keterlaluan pada Snape. Menggantungnya terbalik seperti dua tahun lalu itu sudah sedikit di luar batas wajar menurutku."

"Kenapa kau menekan kata _dan kau_, Moony?" Sirius balas berkata dengan nada kesal. "Lagipula menurutku itu belum terlalu keterlaluan, dia saja yang berlebihan sampai trauma sebulan!" tambahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja itu…"

"_Stop_, Moony!" protes Sirius sebelum Remus sempat memulai ceramah panjang lebarnya. "Lagipula bukan itu yang aku maksud! Yang aku maksud adalah pandangan mata Prongs! Tidakkah kau merasa jika pandangan matanya pada Snivellus sedikit… Er… Intim?"

Remus mengernyitkan alisnya kembali. "Intim?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Intim seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Intim seperti pandangan…" nyaris saja lidak Sirius keseleo dan berkata '…pandanganmu kepadaku.' Namun berhubung saat ini dia masih dalam penantian menunggu sang manusia serigala itu mengakui perasaannya (dan tentu saja dia masih belum ingin dicabik-cabik pada purnama berikutnya), maka dia langsung mengubah kata-katanya. "… seperti pandangan para _fangirls_ Prongs!"

Jika misalkan tadi baru satu alis Remus saja yang mengernyit, maka sekarang keduanya telah kompak melakukan hal yang sama. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, Moony! Apalagi…" lalu setelah kembali memastikan jika mereka memang hanya berdua, Sirius kembali melanjutkan dengan nada berbisik. "Apalagi Snivellus itu kan cinta pertamanya si Prongs…"

"Eh?"

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun pertama)_

Sejak pertama kali bertemu di dalam kereta yang membawa mereka menuju Hogwarts, James Potter dan Sirius Black sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik. Pribadi mereka yang sama-sama mencintai keonaranlah yang membuat mereka merasa menemukan _partner in crime_ yang cocok.

Tentu saja waktu akan membuktikan jika hal itu memang benar.

Namun ada satu hal yang sempat Sirius lupakan selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya kembali mengganggunya baru-baru ini mengenai masa-masa awal dia berkenalan dengan sang sahabat. Tepatnya adalah saat mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke kastil Hogwarts bersama dengan para siswa baru sebelum mereka dipisahkan ke empat penjuru oleh topi tua yang berjulukan topi seleksi.

"Wow, manis sekali…" gumam si rambut berantakan sambil memandang dua orang anak baru yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan akrab.

Sirius ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat. "Memang manis, tapi cewek berambut merah itu bukan seleraku! Aku lebih suka orang yang tegas namun lembut dibandingkan yang kelihatan galak sepertinya."

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan gadis yang berambut merah itu yang kumaksud. Namun gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut hitam. Tidakkah kau berfikir dia manis?"

"Gadis?" beo Sirius sembari menyipitkan mata mengamati orang yang ditunjuk teman barunya itu. "James, kurasa kau membutuhkan kacamata yang lebih tebal lagi, kawan. Demi Merlin aku berani bersumpah kalau anak itu adalah anak laki-laki!"

James hanya menyipitkan matanya yang entah telah minus berapa di usia mudanya itu dan ikut megawasi sang 'gadis' yang menurutnya sangatlah imut. Dan baru ia sadari jika 'gadis' itu memang mengenakan bawahan berupa celana panjang yang merupakan bagian dari seragam Hogwarts untuk anak laki-laki. "Oh, sial! Cinta pada pandangan pertamaku kini juga harus berakhir di pandangan pertama juga!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, terserah kau sajalah. Memangnya apa menariknya orang berwajah suram sepertinya. Menurutku gadis yang kelihatan tenang itu terlihat seribu kali lebih baik. Bukankah dia menggemaskan?"

"Tapi Sirius, dia kan juga laki-laki…"

_Oh well_, yah, ternyata selain mencintai keonaran, ternyata mereka masih memiliki satu persamaan lainnya. Yaitu tak bisa membedakan gender.

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

Selain kenyataan jika ternyata James memiliki selera yang unik dalam memilih kekasih (dan secara tidak sengaja orang itu adalah Severus Snape), Remus juga mengambil sebuah kesimpulan lainnya. Sirius menyukai seorang yang tegas namun lembut, juga tenang. Bolehkan dia berharap jika 'gadis' yang pernah ditaksir Sirius hampir tujuh tahun lalu adalah dirinya?

Yah, seharusnya dia memang tak harus berharap-harap, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

OK, kembali ke topik semula.

"Hm, bicara soal tipe kekasih yang paling diinginkan James, jika tidak salah dulu aku pernah membicarakan hal semacam itu dengannya. Ah tidak, bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Mengenai orang yang disukai oleh James," gumam pemuda yang setiap bulan purnama akan berubah menjadi serigala jadi-jadian itu.

"Benarkah?!"

Remus mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah, namun itu sudah sangat lama. Jika kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin saja sosok idamannya itu memang adalah Snape. Apalagi ditambah dengan kisah yang baru kau tuturkan tadi. Namun… bisa saja aku salah. Aku tak yakin."

"Argh! Daripada kau terlalu lama berdebat dengan pikiranmu sendiri, Moony! Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja hal itu padaku!" teriak Sirius tidak sabaran.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Remus hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang melihat reaksi dari pemuda yang memiliki nama sama dengan rasi bintang anjing itu.

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun Kedua)_

"ARGHHHHH! Hari ini ternyata memang bukan hari terbaikku! Padahal aku yakin kalau kali ini ramuanku akan berhasil, tapi kenapa warnanya berubah menjadi PIIIIIIIIIIIINK?! Kenapa bukan hijau lumut seperti yang tertulis di buku?!"

Remus hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi teman sekamarnya ini setelah pelajaran ramuan. Andai saja dia tak terlambat melarikan diri seperti yang dilakukan Peter dan Sirius, tentunya kini ia tak harus mendengarkan teriakan frustasi James dengan resiko mengalami penurunan daya pendengaran.

"Milikku juga tak berhasil, kok. Warnanya berubah menjadi kuning cerah," hibur Remus sambil tersenyum cerah. "Hampir seluruh siswa lain juga gagal membuatnya, yang berhasil dengan baik paling hanya Snape dan Evans saja."

Namun tampaknya hiburan itu justru membuat emosi James kian naik. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa harus PINK? Aku lebih suka jika hasilnya berarna kuning, merah, ungu, hitam atau apapunlah, aku tak peduli. Asal bukan PINK!"

Ternyata memang bukan karena kegagalan ramuannya, James mengamuk. Namun karena warnanya.

"Memang bukan warna yang bagus," gumam Remus mengakui. Melihat aura temannya yang kian suram, buru-buru dia menambahkan. "Ta…tapi para gadis menyukainya kan? Mereka bilang itu warna yang manis! Kau pasti senang kan?"

James menoleh dengan muka malas. "Pendapat orang yang bukan orang yang kusukai tak ada artinya untukku. Beda lagi kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang kusukai. Tapi nyatanya? Orang itu malah hanya mendengus sombong saja! Mengesalkan!"

"Jadi ternyata kau memang memiliki gadis yang kau sukai ya? Dan dia satu kelas dengan kita di kelas ramuan? Jadi seperti apakah gadis itu?" tanya Remus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan menuju tema yang menurutnya tidak terlalu berbahaya. "Ah, kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya juga tak apa-apa. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Pemuda bermata hazel itu terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang kau bayangkan. Dia memiliki sifat yang rumit. Pada beberapa orang –dan sialnya aku termasuk di dalamya– dia selalu berdikap dingin dan sinis. Namun sebenarnya jika sedang tersenyum dia sangat manis. Rasanya aku jadi gemas dan ingin mencium pipinya yang putih itu. Terkadang aku juga ingin menjahilinya untuk melihat ekspresi lain yang dia miliki."

"Wah, tampaknya sulit ya?"

"Begitulah."

Saat itu Remus tak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata James. Tepatnya pada kata-kata 'Mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang kau bayangkan.' Dia kira gadis yang dimaksud James adalah Lily Evans yang memang selalu sinis pada pemuda itu. Namun waktu akan menjawab kenyataannya…

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

"Nah! Itu dia! Menjahili! Prongs memang suka menggoda si cewek naga itu, namun dia tak pernah menjahilinya. Kalaupun ada orang yang suka dijahili oleh Prongs, tentu saja orang itu adalah Snivellus!" kata Sirius dengan nada puas seolah dia baru saja menemukan harta karun yang amat sangat berharga.

Remus mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Namun bukankah James mengganggu Snape karena cemburu padanya yang dekat dengan Evans?"

"Mungkin malah sebaliknya," gumam Sirius serius sembari menyangga dagunya dengan tampang serius. "Bisa saja dia menggoda Evans agar gadis itu menyukainya sehingga dia menjauh dari Snivellus sehingga Prongs bisa mendekati cowok ular itu dengan bebas bukan?"

"Hmmm, masuk akal."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam sambil mencoba merangkai beberapa opsi yang terbentuk dari banyak opini yang muncul akibat imaginasi liar mengenai orientasi seks sahabat mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sirius kembali memecah keheningan dengan bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Moony, apa kau masih ingat sejak kapan Prongs mulai mengejar-ngejar Evans dan mengerjai Snape?"

"Kalau tidak salah sejak tahun ketiga bukan? Sejak…"

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun Ketiga)_

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" gumam Peter dengan nada lirih dan muka yang amat memelas sembari mengepel lantai batu di bawahnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan salahmu kok, Peter," hibur Remus sembari mengelap bingkai-bingkai lukisan hidup.

"Tapi memang jika bukan karena Wormtail yang terjatuh dan tertangkap oleh para prefek itu, pastilah kita sudah berhasil kabur," timpal Sirius yang sedang melap kaca jendela kastil tua itu tanpa berperi kepenyihiran.

"SIRIUS!" tegur Remus keras.

James yang dapat bagian mengepel lantai seperti Peter hanya dapat senyam-senyum saja tanpa mengomentari percakapan yang dilakukan oleh ketiga temannya. Memang, detensi membersihkan perpustakaan pada malam hari tanpa sihir, aku ulangi, **TANPA SIHIR**, memang bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia cukup mensyukuri detensi ini karena akhirnya dia dapat melihat sebuah pemandangan indah dari sudut belakang perpustakaan yang terlarang.

Seseorang terlihat sedang tidur nyenyak dengan tangan menjadi bantalnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang biasanya selalu menjulur rapi kini sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Namun itu tak menghalangi pandangan James untuk mengamati wajah manis nan damai pemuda itu, ekspresi yang amat sangat jarang ia lihat karena biasanya sang pemilik wajah itu selalu memasang wajah sinis dan sombong seperti layaknya anak-anak asrama ular lainnya.

Tampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar kelelahan karena dia bahkan tak terbangun akibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil The Marauders.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala bersurai merah panjang terlihat mengintip dari sela-sela pintu perpustakaan yang memang tidak ditutup rapat. Mata hijaunya yang telah sukses memikat beberapa pemuda itu tampak memindai pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Evans?" tanya Remus yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. "Mengapa kau di sini? Bukankah jam malam telah lewat?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut namun penuh wibawa.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku menyelinap, mencari Sev. Tadi kudengar beberapa anak Slytherin berkata jika Sev tidak muncul sejak makan malam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya saja. Kalian sendiri, apa yang kalian berempat lakukan di sini?"

"Detensi. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?!" jawab Sirius dengan nada kesal.

"Huh, pantas saja ruang rekreasi terasa sangat damai tadi," balas Lily tak kalah nyolotya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung berjalan melewati empat pembuat keonaran itu dan menuju bagian perpustakaan tempat di mana Severus biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

"Hah gadis menyebalkan! Dia berkata dirinya adalah seorang Gryffindor? Mana ada anak Gryffindor yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Slytherin! Apalagi sampai bersahabat! Terkadang aku jadi yakin kalau si Snivellus itu sudah mencuci otak kepala Evans dan mengisinya kembali dengan doktrin-doktrin Slytherin yang tak masuk akal. Maksudku…"

James memutuskan untuk tak mendengarkan gerutuan sahabatnya. Matanya yang berwarna hazel memutuskan untuk mengamati pergerakan Evans membangunkan sosok indah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Severus Snape.

"Heh? Ternyata si Snivellus itu memang benar ada di sini?" Sirius memulai kembali omelannya. Kali ini posisi pemuda itu sudah ada tepat di samping James. "Kalau aku tahu dia ada di sini pasti aku sudah merapalkan satu dua mantra untuk mengerjainya. Hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa bosan." Tampaknya pemuda yang satu ini melupakan kenyataan jika tongkatnya sedang disita sebagai tambahan detensi hingga dua hari lagi.

James masih terus mengacuhkannya, diamatinya sosok Evans dan Severus yang terlihat sangat intim, lalu sebuah senyum mengerikan yang sukses membuat Peter ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Remus dan membuat pemuda setengah serigala itu memikirkan detensi-detensi lain yang lebih berat, muncul di wajahnya.

"Ide yang bagus, Padfoot. Tampaknya besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

Dan sejak saat itulah James mulai rajin menggoda Evans dan mengerjai sang pangeran ramuan dari Slytherin.

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

"Jadi intinya memang mengerjai Snivellus dan bukan menggoda Evans kan?" Sirius memastikan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kalau dipikir-pikir biasanya Prongs memang tak pernah menggoda perempuan. Kalau membagikan feromon sih… itu memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Remus dengan nada meragukan. "Bukankah jika tidak salah dulu James pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis misterius yang kata Proffesor Dumbledore adalah siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Beauxbatons untuk seminggu?"

Sirius hanya dapat memberikan cengiran gawat-aku-tak-menyangka-jika-pembicaraannya-akan-m erembet-ke-topik-ini.

Merasakan ada gelagat aneh dari sang teman, Remus langsung menyiptkan matanya curiga. "Ada apa, Sirius?"

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Sirius cepat sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah manapun asal tidak menatap mata sang mantan prefek.

"Padfoot," sekali lagi Remus menggunakan cara jitunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sirius hingga jarak kedua hidung mereka tak lebih dari tiga centi. Tentu saja ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini langsung membuat Sirius tak bisa berkilah lagi.

"Ok, Ok, aku akui. Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak keusilanku dan James saja!" katanya dengan nada meninggi karena kesal. "Sungguh! Aku tak sengaja melakukan hal itu, kok!"

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun keempat)_

"Mana ramuan pencuci perutnya, Prongs? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja belum! Kau pikir mudah mencari satu ramuan diantara sekian banyak ramuan yang tak berlabel ini?" gerutu yang ditanya sembari mencari ramuan yang dimaksud dari rak ramuan milik Proffesor Slughorn. "Ah, pasti yang ini!"

Sirius menatap tak percaya pada James. "Kau yakin itu ramuan yang tepat, James. Jika salah aku tak berani menerima detensi karena telah membunuh seorang siswa tanpa sengaja, lho," tambahnya sambil mengamati ramuan berwarna lavender jernih itu.

"Ya, pasti tak salah lagi!"

Setelah itu mereka segera mengendap-endap menuju aula besar yang sudah sepi dengan menggunakan jubah gaib milik sang Potter. Dilihatnya target mereka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Severus Snape sedang makan sendirian di ruangan itu karena hampir semua anak tentunya sudah kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Pastilah sang pangeran ramuan itu terlalu terlarut dalam kegemarannya meracik ramuan atau membaca buku-buku sihir hitam sehingga melupakan jam makan malammnya.

"Kita beruntung, Prongs. Menu minuman untuk makan malam kali ini adalah jus anggur yang berwarna ungu, pasti dia tak akan menyadarinya," kata Sirius sembari terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa suara dua kriminil kakap dari asrama singa itu mendekati Snape yang tengah serius membaca salah buku tebalnya sembari makan. Senyum seringai tak mampu mereka cegah tatkala melihat piala Snape yang diacuhkan begitu saja.

Satu tetes saja dan… kita lihat saja efeknya...

Sirius harus membengkap mulutnya untuk mencegah suara tawa yang yaris saja meluncur bebas saat melihat Severus meneguk jus anggurnya tanpa merasa curiga. Dan tawanya sudah nyaris meledak saat melihat Saverus Snape membelalakkan matanya dan jatuh dari meja sembari memegangi perutnya.

Namun bukannya terbrit-birit lari ke toilet, mereka melihat sang pangeran ramuan itu malah semakin memeluk tubuhnya sembari sesekali merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang kurus namun cukup tinggi (meski tak setinggi James ataupun Sirius) kini terlihat mengecil. Dan rambutnya yang hitam sepanjang bahupun kini terlihat semakin panjang hingga mencapai punggung. Satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka terdiam, suara Severus kini terdengar semakin halus dan tinggi. Secara keseluruhan Severus terlihat seperti bertranformasi menjadi…

…perempuan?

Secepat kilat James menyadari jika dia salah mengambil ramuan, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia keluar dari lindungan jubah gaibnya dan langsung berlari ke samping Severus.

"Ini salahku, selamatkan dirimu sendiri dari batang hidung Dumbledore, Padfoot," sebuah bisikan sempat disampaikan James padanya sebelum pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Severus dan merangkul pemuda yang sudah seratus persen bertranformasi menjadi perempuan.

Sebenarnya Severus ingin membantah, hanya saja… James sudah memberikannya sebuah tatapa tajam yang mengerikan sehingga membuatnya terpaksa berlari menjauh dari aula besar itu sebelum para guru datang.

Dia bukan takut pada hukuman Dumbledore. Paling-paling kakek tua itu akan memberikannya detensi sederhana karena tak tega. Namun yang ditakutinya adalah tatapan mata James. Jika matanya sudah berubah menjadi setajam itu, yah, hati-hati sajalah.

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

"Ja… jadi… Severy Syence itu… Snape yang berubah menjadi perempuan? Dan itu karena ulah KALIAN?!" tanya Remus dengan nada tak percaya. "Oh, Tuhan. Harusnya aku tahu, aku tak boleh melepaskan pandangan dari kalian berdua…"

Sirius hanya berdecak kesal mendengar kata-kata Remus. "Kau berlebihan, Moony."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Sirius. Dan kau meninggalkan James menghadapi hukuman itu sendiri?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat terpukul. "Selama ini kupikir kau adalah tipe sahabat yang tak mementingkan diri sendiri."

"Aku memang menyukai James sebagai sahabat, namun aku lebih mencintai nyawaku, Moony," batah pemuda setengah anjing itu dengan nada terhina. "Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir, hukuman yang diberikan Profesor Dumbledore sebenarnya bukan merupakan hukuman, kok. Apalagi bagi James."

"Memangnya apa hukumannya?"

"Menemani Snivellus kemanapun dia pergi sampai efek ramuannya habis. Bahkan ke toilet dan tidur!" kata Sirius dengan wajah mesum yang aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang mau menyebutnya tampan. "Hei, Moony. Apa menurutmu James sudah melakukan XXX untuk pertama kalinya? Mungkin dengan _female-_Snivellus?"

Andai saja saat itu Remus sedang minum, pastilah kini wajah Sirius sudah dilapisi oleh semburan air bercampur ludah milik sang manusia serigala. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Sirius! James memang pernah mengatakan jika dia ingin mela…UPS!"

"Mela?" tanya Sirius penasaran sambil mengamati Remus yang dengan muka merah sedang menutup bibirnya, "Melakukan apa, Moony?"

Remus sadar jika dirinya tak akan dapat menghindar dari pertanyaan sang teman yang tingkat keras kepalanya sudah terkenal hingga ke penjuru Hogwarts, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sirius dan mulai berbisik.

"Sebenarnya…"

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun kelima)_

"Moony, jujurlah padaku. Menurutmu yang namanya perasaan 'cinta' itu apa?"

"A…apa?! James, kau pasti sakit. Aku yakin. Atau jangan-jangan kepalamu baru saja terbentur ya?" pemuda bersurai coklat muda yang ditanya hanya menatap khawatir pemuda yang sudah seharian ini bersikap anomali. Dan pucak keanehan cowok yang namanya dielu-elukan gadis di tiga asrama itu adalah dengan mengajak sahabatnya yang paling normal ini melakukan sesi curahan hati di sudut perpustakaan yang dekat dengan bagian terlarang.

"Jangan biacara terlalu keras, Moony!" tegur pemuda bersurai acak-acakan itu sembari memelankan suaranya sendiri. "Aku tak mau ada yang sampai mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau _dia _yang mendengarnya! Bisa mati aku!"

Moony hanya mengangguk mengerti sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh perpustakaan yang kini telah sepi. Hanya ada satu dua anak kutu buku yang duduk jauh dari mereka. "Jadi?"

"Jadi… " James menirukan kata-kata Remus seperti seorang labil yang sedang dilanda galau. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Jujur saja Remus, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tenang! Meskipun aku tahu orangnya aku tak akan mengatakannya, aku masih butuh kau untuk menganalisis masalah yang kualami. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Remus mengangguk mengerti meski kini wajahnya telah merah padam.

"Yah… aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, hanya saja… sungguh! Ini membuatku benar-benar merasa bodoh! Aku benar-benar merasa rendah jika terus terombang-ambing oleh pikiran gilaku sendiri. Maksudku… maksudku… ayolah, masih banyak gadis cantik yang mau denganku. Namun kenapa aku malah merasa aneh seperti ini kepada orang itu! Aku… aku… argh!"

Mendengar kata-kata panjang yang sangat kacau milik James, Remus hanya dapat tersenyum kecil penuh arti. "James, kau jatuh cinta."

Mata James tak mampu untuk tak terbelalak. "Tidak! Ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Remus. Ini bukan perasaan ababil milik seorang gadis yang sedang mendekati seorang pemuda. Tidak, ini berbeda, sangat berbeda."

"Jangan berfikir jika hanya gadis saja yang dapat jatuh cinta, James. Laki-lakipun bisa jatuh cinta," jawab Remus dengan bijaksana. "Katakanlah padaku apa yang kau rasakan, James?"

Si pembuat onar itu hanya dapat mengacak surainya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan sembari menggumam pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Remus. "Aku marah tiap kali dia dekat dengan orang lain, rasanya ingin menendang bokong orang itu dan langsung menyeretnya ke hutan terlarang agar dia habis dimakan laba-laba di sana. Aku kesal jika dia tersenyum pada orang lain sementara padaku dia tak pernah tersenyum, aku jadi ingin memeluk dan melumat bibirnya jika itu terjadi. Bahkan yang paling buruk dia sampai muncul di dalam mimpiku dan membuatku… er…. Yah, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku kan?"

Remus mengangguk mengerti. Namanya juga anak laki-laki yang sedang menginjak masa puber, pasti hal macam ini normal terjadi, termasuk pada dirinya yang alim. Bedanya, dia memimpikan itu bukan degan seorang gadis melainkan dengan… er, apakah ini perlu dikatakan?

James mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain melihat sang sahabat sedang tenggelam ke dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri yang ia yakin pasti dipenuhi oleh sosok orang yang disukai sang manusia serigala. Beberapa detik dia terkesiap, lalu setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh dia langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah semerah buah apel dan berkata,

"Moony! Aku lupa jika aku harus pergi! Lupakan kata-kataku barusan! Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya! Lalu berjanjilah jangan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun! Terutama Padfoot dan Wormtail, OK?! Aku pergi!" lalu dengan langkah-langkah lebar dia meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Remus untuk berkata apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Remus melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya keluar dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan (Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana!).

"Halo, Snape," sapanya seramah mungkin.

"Eh? Ha…halo, Lupin," jawab pemuda Slytherin itu dengan nada tergagap. "Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi…" katanya sembari berlalu.

Severus hanya mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Sebuah pertanyaan bergelanyut di otaknya. 'Mengapa wajah Snape jadi sama merahnya dengan James?'

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

Sirius terdiam sembari menggali kembali masa lalunya setelah mendengarkan penuturan Remus. Tidak, tidak, dia bukan sedang menggali ingatan tentang sikap aneh James di tahun kelimanya, melainkan tentang beberapa pengalamannya terbangun di tengah malam akibat mendengar suara.

Mendengar suara Remus yang sedang mendesah menggoda sementara sang empu menggeliat sexi di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh berselimutkan peluh dan kasur serta selimut yang sedikit basah oleh...

STOP! Kau harus fokus pada topik pembicaraan Sirius! Jangan buat FF ini menjadi rated M karena imaginasi gilamu! Jika itu sampai terjadi, author FF ini tak akan sungkan-sungkan mengirimkan satu dua mantra kutukan kepadamu!

"Masuk akal," gumamnya seolah ia mendengarkan kata-kata Remus. "Bicara soal masuk akal, tidakkah kau pikir sikap Prons yang mulai menghentikan kejahilannya pada Snivellus tahun lalu itu sangat aneh?"

"Memang aneh, apalagi sejak saat itu James tak lagi menggoda dan mendekati Evans. Kupikir dia sudah menyerah karena Evans yang tidak peduli padanya. Namun bahkan saat Evans berbalik menembaknya setahun yang lalupun… dia menolaknya…"

"Ya, menolaknya sambil berkata jika dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya…"

Mereka kembali diam, sebuah memoar yang masih jelas di otak mereka kembali mekar dengan sempurna saat ini. Namun mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, karena ini terlalu…eee… relevant?

"Moony," panggil Black muda itu memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa kau masih ingat tentang saat itu?"

"Sangat…"

…*…

_**Flash Back**__ (Tahun keenam)_

"Kenapa harus aku? Sirius!" protes Remus saat sang sahabat yang memiliki wujud animagus seekor anjing itu menyeretnya menuju tepi hutan terlarang. "Jika kau penasaran apakah Evans menembak James di sana dan ingin menguping, lakukanlah sendiri! Atau setidaknya ajak Peter! Bukan aku!"

Sirius mendengus kesal, mana bisa dia bilang kalau sebenarnya dia sedang cari-cari alasan untuk berduaan dengan Remus? "Peter sedang menjalankan detensinya, dan aku tak mau sendirian kena kutuk Prongs jika sampai dia mendapati aku sedang menguntitnya!"

Remus hanya mengerutu singkat sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya degan Sirius karena sekarang tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan cepat itu.

"Jadi…tak bisa?" mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar seakan ingin menangis bertanya dengan nada tak mengerti. Sirius langsung menyeret Remus menuju semak-semak terdekat. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Mengapa?" dua pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak itu mendegar James membeo dengan nada salah tingkah. "Eeeee, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya padamu, Evans. Yang jelas aku tak bisa mengiyakan ajakanmu."

"Apa itu karena sikapku? Apa kau kesal melihat sikapku yang selama ini dingin padamu?"

James terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. "Bukan begitu, eeee, sebenarnya juga karena itu sih. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya jika kau mengatakan hal ini satu atau dua tahun yang lalu, pasti aku tak akan menolak. Tapi sekarang… semuanya telah berubah, Evans. Aku tak bisa menerima tawaran berkencanmu. Maaf."

Sirius mengembangkan pose kemenangannya dalam hati! Akhirnya setelah berberapa tahun bertaruh dengan sia-sia kini dia bisa memenangkannya juga! Hah, ia sudah menduga jika tak ada gadis yang bisa menolak seorang James Potter!

Lily hanya menunduk mendengar jawaban orang yang mendapatkan julukan pangeran itu. Wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi rasa percaya diri dan kesombongan itu kini terlihat menyesal. Seandainya ia tak bersikap buruk pada James selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini tentu saja semua tak akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis. Namun dia harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah kau menolakku karena kau menyukai orang lain?"

Kini giliran James yang terdiam. Lalu setelah beberapa detik terlalui dalam kecanggungan dia tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ahahaha, ternyata kau tahu juga ya? Yah, memang begitulah."

"Ternyata memang begitu, tak ada lagi harapan bagiku ya?"

"Evans, aku…"

"Jangan minta maaf, Potter. Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan darimu. Anggaplah hari ini hanyalah bagian dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan jika kau terbangun di esok hari, bersikaplah biasa saja padaku. Tetap sapa aku seolah ini tak pernah terjadi," lalu dia menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi sembari berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Potter."

James mengangguk, setelah Lily Evans hilang dari pandangan, pemuda itu mendesah kesal, "Kalian pikir aku tak tahu kalau kalian ada di sana hah, Padfoot? Lagipula buat apa kau seret-seret Moony untuk hal seperti ini, idiot?"

Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu. Remus memandang James dengan pandangan aku-diseret-kemari-oleh-cowok-setengah-anjing-ini, sementara itu Sirius hanya nyengir kodok.

"Wah, kupikir jiwa kriminilmu sudah lenyap hingga tak dapat menyadari kami James," tawa Sirius tanpa dosa. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Padfoot?"

"Jadi siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, Prongs?" tanya Sirius tanpa basa-basi.

James berdecak kesal, namun dia tak akan mengelak. Mengelak hanya akan membuat keadaannya makin buruk untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Siapa tahu si Black itu berencana memasukkan Viretaserum ke dalam makanannya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi maka… kacaulah segalanya.

"Kau kenal dia kok. Rambutnya hitam panjang lurus dan sangat wangi, wajahnya juga sangat manis, meski aku yakin kau tak akan sependapat denganku. Dan yang paling penting dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, meski dia tak pernah menunjukkannya."

Sirius terdiam, mencoba mendata siapa saja gadis yang memiliki ciri seperti yang dikatakan James.

Melihat sang pimpinan marauders tampak sedikit salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah, Remus tersenyum kecil.

Benar-benar manis kisah hidup Potter yang satu itu. Tampaknya legenda playboy dari Gryffindor akan segera berakhir. James benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada orang itu, siapapun dia.

**Flash Back End**

…*…

"Pasti Snivellus itu! Ya pasti dia! Tak ada orang lain lagi cocok dengan segala deskripsinya!" teriak Sirius berapi-api. "Oh, Merlin, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kenapa Prongs bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia. Dari sekian banyak gadis dan pemuda di penjuru Hogwarts, mengapa harus DIA? MENGAPA?!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti gadis labil yang baru saja ditolak, Sirius," gumam Remus kesal sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. "Pada siapa James jatuh cinta bukanlah urusan kita. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk lepas darinya, Sirius. Itupun jika kau tak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganggu hubungan mereka, lho."

Sirius mengacak frustasi rambutnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Remus. "Cih! Aku memang memiliki disorientasi seksual, tapi aku tak sudi jika dituduh suka pada si Prongs itu."

Mata Remus terbuka lebar, langsung didudukkannya tubuhnya agar dapat menatap wajah Sirius dengan lebih jelas. "Apa?"

"Aku tak sudi dituduh…"

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku kalimat yang sebelum itu!" intrupsi Remus.

"'Aku memang memiliki disorientasi seksual,' maksudmu yang ini?" tanya Sirius memastikan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, Moony. Bahkan Wormtail saja tahu!"

Remus hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali mendengar pengakuan sang sahabat. "A…aku tak menyangka…"

Baru kali ini Sirius menyesali longgar bibirnya. Dengan wajah yang tak terdefinisi lagi emosi apa yang tergambar di sana, dia bertanya, "Kau kecewa mendengarnya, Moony? Apa bagimu aku terlihat menjijikkan saat ini? Apa berdekatan denganku menjadi terasa aneh?"

"Bukan begitu!" protes Remus sembari memegang pundak Sirius. "Aku tak merasa jijik denganmu, aku juga tak merasa aneh berada di dekatmu. Sungguh!" katanya dengan wajah yang sagat meyakinkan. "Ini menyenangkan…"

Sirius menoleh dengan tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Remus yang sedikit bersemu. "Apakah sekarang masih terasa menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi saat jarak wajah keduanya tak sampai lima centi.

Remus mengangguk pelan, jawabannya itu membuat jarak wajah keduanya kian mendekat, mendekat dan…

BRAK!

Mendengar pintu dibanting dengan kasar, Remus langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sirius. Dilihatnya sosok teman sekamarnya yang memiliki postur pendek gemuk sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah horor. "Ah, Peter… bagaimana keadaan perutmu? Apa sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ia usahakan terdengar normal.

"A…a…a…" peter hanya membuka menutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan nafas.

"Wormtail, apa kau tak tahu frasa yang namanya 'mengetuk pintu' heh?" protes Sirius geram akibat batalnya dia mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Remus.

Namun pemuda tikus itu tampaknya terlalu syok pada dirinya sendiri sampai tak menanggapi ocehan Sirius. "Ja…ja…ja…"

Sirius dan Remus hanya beradu pandang tak mengerti.

…*…

_**Flash Back **__(Tahun Ketujuh)_

Peter berlari dengan wajah sepucat mayat menuju kelas ramuan sembari berharap Profesor Slughorn ada di sana. Dia sudah nyaris hilang akal akibat mulas yang sukses membuatnya bolak-balik ke kamar mandi entah berapa kali. Dan sialnya _M__adam__e_ Pomfrey sekarang sedang pergi ke St. Mungo untuk mngobati anak yang minggu lalu mereka buat kehilangan tulang-tulangnya (dalam artian sesungguhnya). Di tengah kegalauannya, akhirnya pemuda gempal itu memutuskan untuk menemui Professor Slughorn saja, siapa tahu guru ramuan itu punya ramuan yang dapat menyembuhkannya.

Sayang sekali Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sedang cuti hari ini, di ruang kerja sang profesor itupun ia tak menemui siapapun. Tak berani asal mengambil ramuan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kelas ramuan sembari berdoa semoga profesor pilih kasih itu ada di sana.

Pemuda itu sudah hendak membuka pintu andai saja dia tak mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan dia merasa mengenal siapa saja pemilik suara yang sangat _aneh_ itu.

Seaneh, sebego, sekalem, selemot, dan sebodoh apapun dirinya, Peter tetaplah seorang Gryffindor yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi. Apalagi bergaul dengan James dan Sirius selama tujuh tahun membuat sikap pengecutnya sedikit –sangat sedikit sebenarnya– berkurang .

Dengan hati-hati agar tak membuat suara dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, setengah berharap jika suara yang didengarnya barusan bukanlah seperti yang ada dalam imaginasi liarnya.

Ah, dia lupa jika hari ini Dewi Fortuna sedang libur…

Peter terpaku saat melihat dua sosok orang yang sedang bergulat dalam keadaan _full naked_. Salah seorang diantaranya yang dalam posisi _bottom_ tampak kewalahan menghadapi lawannya sembari menyebut nama _The top_ itu dengan suara yang sangat erotis.

Dan sialnya dua orang yang tengah bergulat diantara dunia dan surga itu adalah sesama makhluk dengan kromosom XY.

Dan lebih sial lagi nama yang terus di elu-elukan sang _bottom_ adalah nama sahabat Peter sendiri, James Potter.

Seakan ingin menambah daftar kesialan Peter hari ini, pemuda gempal itu harus menerima kenyataan jika orang yang sedang di-kau-tahu-apa-kan James adalah korban kejahilan mereka selama ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

…Severus Snape.

Demi Merlin, Peter yakin jika besok akan terjadi gempa besar dan dunia akan segera kiamat.

_**Flash Back End**_

…*…

Remus dan Sirius hanya bisa beradu pandang mendengar cerita sahabat mereka yang memiliki wujud animagus tikus itu. Yah, cerita yang dibawakan Peter memang bukan cerita yang sangat bagus sebenarnya, apalagi pemuda itu membawakannya dengan suara lirih dan pengaturan kata yang sebenarnya menyedihkan saking berantakannya, namun tetap saja dua orang itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudah terbukti," gumam Remus menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka berdua.

"Yeah, terbukti," Sirius membeo dengan bodohnya. Lalu dia melirik sebetar pada Peter yang sedang duduk di ranjang Remus dengan tubuh bergetar dan tatapan kosong. Lalu dia tersenyum licik. "Hey, Pete. Kalau kau mau kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini kok," katanya dengan nada yang… er, mesum?

Peter melirik Sirius dengan pandangan ngeri. Lalu ganti memandang Remus dengan pandangan yang tak berbeda arti terlalu jauh.

"Sirius! Kau tega sekali menyuruh Peter keluar! Dia kan sedang trauma!" protes Remus tak tega.

Sirius hanya nyengir aneh saja. "Aku sudah memberikan kebebasan memilih padanya, Moony. Itupun karena aku peduli padanya dan tak ingin membuat rasa traumanya berlipat ganda saja…" dan sebuah _evil smirk_ terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Eh?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Peter langsung kabur. Sudah cukup ia melihat pemandangan itu sekali saja. Ia tak mau jika harus menjadi saksi dua sahabatnya yang lain melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

_Poor, Pete!_

…END…

**Dor! Ada kesalahan nama nggak ya? Soalnya aku sering salah ketik untuk Remus, Severus dan Sirius. Soalnya nama mereka bertiga sama-sama diakhiri dengan us sih! Salah nama ramuan ataupun yang lain juga mohon dimaafkan, atau bahkan diabaikan ya. FF ini adalah wujud tantangan dari 'adik'-ku sesama Fujoshi, Meiko Sarasa yang mulai meragukan ke-fujoshi-anku.**

**Galau mau ngomong apa lagi…**

**Pokoknya tinggalkan review kalian ya, dan jika tidak suka mohon jangan flame!**


End file.
